


Slow Day

by hmweasley



Series: HPFC Easter Egg Hunt 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Alice comes home from a day at the Auror Department to find Frank playing with Neville.





	Slow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the Frank/Alice prompt, I gave myself the added challenge of making this exactly 500 words (because why not).

Alice pressed her lips together, trying not to let her smile overtake her face. Frank hadn’t noticed her standing in the doorway to the sitting room, and she stayed quiet, hoping to observe him with the baby for a little longer before his Auror senses helped him discover her.

The air was pierced with a high-pitched laugh from Neville, and Alice had to bite her lip to keep from laughing herself. Frank certainly didn’t have such a problem as he joined in his son’s laughter, not protesting as the infant hit him on the head with his stuffed unicorn.

“Where has this violence come from?” he asked, earning more giggling from Neville. “Who do you think changes your dirty diapers, mister?”

Neville let out another squeal and flung the unicorn in Alice’s direction, where it landed at her feet. Knowing her cover had been blown, she stooped down to pick it up. She dropped the toy beside her husband, who was watching her with a fond smile similar to the one he’d previously been directing at their son.

“Hello,” he said, not paying attention as Neville went back to whacking him with the unicorn.

Alice hummed in acknowledgment, but she bent down to pick up Neville first, placing a quick kiss on the top of his head while he squirmed in her arms, not concerned with his mother in the least. She handed him back to Frank, so he could continue his hitting, which the boy was all too happy to do while his parents kissed above him.

Alice felt the familiar warmth that came from being with her family. No matter how long they were married or how old Neville got, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to shake it entirely. She pulled back from Frank and settled in beside him on the floor, cooing at Neville, who had lost interest in the unicorn and was instead chomping on a teething ring Augusta had bought him.

It was as if a switch had been flipped, and the boy was content to lay quietly in his father’s arms, watching his parents with lazy curiosity.

“How was your day?” Frank asked.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes that was always there when she went into work and he stayed home. Though she admired his commitment to the war, she wished he wasn’t so eager to fight Death Eaters.

“Downright boring,” she said, voice upbeat. “I haven’t had such a slow day in the office since I was a rookie.”

Frank gave her a small, though cautious, smile. They both knew it was temporary. They were in the middle of a war after all, and one slow day didn’t mean the next was going to be the same. Tomorrow, they’d be more likely to be called to the scene of a grisly murder than to sit at their desks with their paperwork. Though, staring down at Neville, Alice certainly hoped paperwork was all she would ever be in for.


End file.
